starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Королевский корпус звёздных истребителей Набу
Военно-космические силы Набу ( ) — это одно из подразделений королевских сил безопасности Набу, выполнявшее функции охраны воздушного и космического пространства в системе Набу, а также эскорта космических кораблей королевского дома Набу за пределами звёздной системы. История На протяжении длительного времени набуанцы являлись мирным народом, не принимавшим участия в военных конфликтахсм. Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза. В 33 ДБЯ набуанские истребители N-1 вступили в бой с пиратами, появившимися в системе Набу недалеко от космической станции TFP-9, принадлежавшей Торговой Федерации (впоследствии было установлено, что пиратский капитан был тайно нанят представителями Торговой Федерации, которые хотели изучить тактико-технические характеристики набуанского истребителя)Steve Miller. The Starfighter Trap // «Star Wars Gamer», № 1, September 1, 2000. В 32 ДБЯ, незадолго до установления блокады Набу была предпринята попытка похищения королевы Амидалы, однако нападение нескольких космических кораблей наёмников на королевскую яхту отразили истребители сопровождения из эскадрильи «Браво»см.: Star Wars: Starfighter Mission 2 — The Royal Escort. После того, как Торговая Федерация установила блокаду Набу и уничтожила прибывший для переговоров корабль джедаев, началось вторжение на Набу. Приземление транспортов и выгрузка войск проходили под прикрытием дроидов-истребителей, и несколько находившихся в воздухе набуанских истребителей не сумели её остановить«''Pars Varqom, Royal Naboo Security Forces, retired. …The droid invasion? Remember it like it was yesterday. First the comms went out, then we heard the sound over Theed. A huge thrum, the kind of thing you felt as much as you heard. And then sonic booms everywhere. That thrum was the landing craft coming in. The sonic booms were the droid starfighters protecting them. We had a few fighters in the air and speeders patrolling the likely landing sites, but it wasn’t nearly enough — we were just trying to slow them down''» Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare Author’s Cut, Part 6: Showdown at Naboo. Находившиеся в главном ангаре Тида пилоты и авиатехники были разоружены и взяты под стражу отрядом дроидов B1Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace. Official comic book. стр.21, однако непродолжительное время спустя сопровождавшие королеву Амидалу джедаи и солдаты королевской гвардии во главе с капитаном Панакой сумели освободить их и покинуть планету на королевской яхте — невооружённом крейсере J-327. В дальнейшем, в условиях оккупации, на планете начало действовать движение сопротивления, среди участников которого были пилоты военно-космических сил Набу. В период отсутствия на планете королевы Амидалы, участники движения сопротивления провели несколько успешных операций, в том числе достаточно значимых, в результате которых механическая армия Торговой Федерации понесла потери: * несколько ударов по отрядам и объектам армии Торговой Федерации нанёс отряд, которым командовал лейтенант Гэвин Сайкс (хотя один истребитель N-1 был потерян в результате предательства хатта-контрабандиста)см. Star Wars: Battle for Naboo Mission 10 — Search for Captain Kael * ещё один из отрядов сопротивления при поддержке четырёх истребителей N-1 сил безопасности Набу и космолёта «''Zoomer''» атаковал и разгромил лагерь для интернированных лиц № 3 на островах в нижнем течении реки Соллеу. В результате операции, охрана лагеря и оборонительные системы в устье реки были уничтожены, а узники — освобождены, погружены на транспорт «''Mercatan''» и вывезены в безопасное место за пределами планетысм.: Star Wars: Starfighter Mission 12 — Rescue on the Solleu. После возвращения на Набу королевы Амидалы, гвардейцы и полицейские атаковали объекты в центре столицы, чтобы обеспечить успешный захват главного ангара и проникновение в королевский дворец. Один из набуанских истребителей отряда «Браво» сразу же после взлёта был сбит огнём с земли, но остальные вышли в космическое пространство и атаковали корабль управления дроидами. В космическом сражении с дроидами-истребителями типа «Vulture» были уничтожены ещё не менее двух истребителей N-1. После завершения боевых действий против сил Торговой Федерации, набуанцы заключили оборонительный союз с гунганами, что увеличило оборонительный потенциал планеты. * в составе военно-космических сил была создана дополнительная эскадрилья, на вооружение которой поступили истребители G-1G-1 Starfighter // Thiago S. Arantha. Star Wars. Starships stats, revised & expanded. page 14, которые пилотировали гунганыIron Cesta Flight // The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II, p. 115. В 31 ДБЯ истребитель N-1 участвовал в попытке перехвата вылетевшего с планеты транспорта класса YT-1300, но корабль («''Majestic Gundark''») успел совершить гиперпространственный прыжок в сектор 242 Внешнего Кольца. В 22 ДБЯ в результате покушения на сенатора Амидалу была взорвана прибывшая на Корусант королевская яхта J-327см.: Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (однако непродолжительное время спустя ей было предоставлено новое судно). В 21 ДБЯ, во время Войн Клонов, 30 набуанских истребителей N-1 были отправлены в качестве сопровождения эскадры союзников Галактической Республики на планету в системе Malor-77 Внешнего КольцаKaren Miller. Clone Wars Gambit: Siege (2010). После выступления против Империи в 18 ДБЯ, которое закончилось гибелью королевы Апайланы и подавлением сопротивления набуанцев, в 18 ДБЯ правящей королевой стала Кайланта, проводившая желательную для Галактической Империи политику, а военное присутствие империи на планете было усилено — на планете был размещён постоянный гарнизон и построены несколько военных объектов, в том числе центр подготовки пилотов (Naboo Imperial Pilot Trainers)Naboo // Star Wars Galaxies. Prima Official Game Guide. стр.56-61 Тем не менее, для противодействия преступным элементам Набу было разрешено сохранить небольшие по численности подразделения сил безопасности. Кроме того, жителям Набу было разрешено поступать на службу в Имперские вооружённые силы и по меньшей мере несколько набуанцев стали пилотами военно-космического флота Галактической Империи. Организационная структура В 32 ДБЯ основу военно-космических сил Набу составляло соединение космических истребителей (Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps), в составе которого имелось несколько подразделений: * «Альфа» * «Браво» * «Дельта» * «Эхо» Основной тактической единицей являлось звено из двух истребителейсм.: Star Wars: Starfighter Mission 1 — Proving Grounds, из которых состояли эскадрильи. При подготовке пилотов истребительной авиации использовались учебные бои против голограмм, изображавших истребители противника (Holo Fighters) и тренировочных дроидов (Training Droids), выпускным экзаменом являлся учебный бой против опытного пилота-инструктора. Техника и вооружение В 32 ДБЯ на вооружении имелась следующая техника: * королевская яхта — невооружённый крейсер J-327 * некоторое количество легковооружённых истребителей N-1Lсм.: Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * по меньшей мере две эскадрильи истребителей N-1 * некоторое количество лёгких бомбардировщиков NB-1 :* по меньшей мере несколько из них были модернизированы до уровня NB-1S и NB-1T * некоторое количество небольших транспортных кораблей (Naboo Royal Lifter) * некоторое количество дроидов различного назначения (астромеханики, тренировочные, ремонтные…) * некоторое количество мин (Arena Mines), которые устанавливали на склонах каньонов в местах вероятного появления противника Униформа и снаряжение В 32 ДБЯ униформа пилотов включала лётные комбинезоны оранжевого цвета и лётные шлемы. Примечания Категория:Организации Набу